Asadon
Species Overview Homeworld: Unknown Home Galaxy: Aquarius (the Aquarius Dwarf Irregular Galaxy) Home System: unknown Current Population: Billions, growing as nessecary Primary Language:Crysalix Skin Tone: White, Void of any imperfections Major Planets: Unknown Affiliation: Crysalix Current GATO Status: Active Threat History Unlike the Crysalix, who are 10 million years old, the Asadon are a relatively new race. only created when the Crysalix invaded the Navo Anquieta home world, they are still very powerful. How exactly they were created so fast in so many numbers without using cloning remains a mystery, though its thought to be a natural power to create other species. The Asadon were taught by the Crysalix, gaining the same basic knowledge of the universe, and used it to create their own technology. mainly hand held weapons and devices were created, as well as a fighter craft and the Crion ship. Appearance being a new race, the asadon have a perfect Genome without "junk DNA" or other useless DNA and organs. created by the crysalix using their knowledge of evolution, the asadon are a psychic race, capable of using both telepaty and telekinesis, aswell as advanced healing. their skin is white, and perfectly void of any imperfections. how the asadon skin is white without having the drawbacks with the UV radiation is unknown, though it is thought that a different method of UV protection is used. their eyes glow faintly, similar to a goauld eye flash, except its a white glow. they are mainly human, but generally have long, white or blonde hair, and slightly pointed ears. they are generally dressed in white. every Asadon of importance has a purple crystal on its forehead. The Holy Asadon Empire Caste System * Cryslor (Archlords) * Cryslox (Intendants) * Crysus (Priests) * Crydian (Scientists) * Crylux (Warriors) * Crylix (Workers) * Cryshimor (Slaves) Rank System Cryslor Ranks (Archlords) *Crystaline Lord *Archlord *Archmaster *Hierarch *Noblearch Cryslox Ranks (Intendants) *Magestrine(ss) *Planetship *High Prefect *Ministerial Prefect *Quarian *Consol *Evaluator *Executor *Attendant Crysus Ranks (Priests) *Divine Orcalist *Lord Priest *Grand Priest *High Priest *Priest *Friar *Novice Crydian Ranks (Scientists) *Grandmaster Devisor *Master Devisor *Devisor *Formist Adept *Formist Initiate Crylux Ranks (Warriors) *Lord Commander *General *Crusader *Commander *Knight Castellan *Knight *Captain *Lieutenant *Warrior *Lancer Crylix Ranks (Workers) *Chief Engineer *Vice Engineer *Executive Engineer *Engineer *Field Marshall *Field Assistant *Retainer *Hireling *Peasant Cryshimor Ranks (Lessers) *Greater Lesser *Hall Lesser *Field Lesser *Lesser Units Crysus Priests *Crysus Crylux Warriors *Seraphim (royal guards) *Dragon Masters(Dragon Riders)(elites) *Blade Masters (Guerillia Warriors, sabotagers, etc) *Legionnaires (normal soldiers, marines) Asadon Robots *Sentinels (Scout Drones) *Tripod (War Drones) Religion Religious Leader The Asodar Political Leader The Asodar Military Leader The Asodar Political Body The High Council Key Figureheads in Religion The Asodar, Crysalix The Asadon were created with one single purpose: to serve the Crysalix. they believe that the Crysalix are the highest form of life in this Universe, and the only ones willing to use their Divine Power to intervene with the " lowers". The Crysalix, unlike the Ori and the Goa'uld, have been honest with their followers: the more the Asadon worship the crysalix, the more power the crysalix can siphon from their believe. but the asadon dont mind this: making the crysalix more powerfull, makes them more powerfull aswell. The Crysalix are their reason for being, the ones who care about them, the ones who teach them. and the ones who are by far the most powerfull lifeform capable of intervention, and doing so. but unlike Anubis, who had been Ascended and who had to play by the rules, the Crysalix are stuck somewhere halfways Ascention, never have been Ascended, and thus dont have to play by the Ascended rules. Eradicating all life using partially Ascended Knowledge wont get them punished by The Others. This level of Intervention, combined with advanced knowledge and great power, is what makes the crysalix loved by the Asadon. every being can become an Asadon, as his mind will be transferred to an Asadon body. Asadon are religious, Polytheistic, and fierce warriors. their religion is because of many reasons. one: religion unites. people feel one, because they have a common interest. two: Faith makes people loyal, and strong. Three: people will volunteer to a suicide mission, as their faith aids them, and lets them know that, should they die, nothing bad happens. Category:Aliens